paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin, Duo, and Two
'''Twin, Duo, and Two 'is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Paramount Feature Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was Paramount's first fully computer-animated film. The film was directed by Julie Young from a screenplay by Brian Lynch, and stars the voices of Spencer Klein, Dakota Fanning, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Maya Rudolph, and David Hyde Pierce. The film follows an unlikely relationship between two twin, Lance and Alissa Woodard, trying to help thing out while discover a threat from the mysterious Evil Bandit. ''Twin, Duo, and Two ''was released on July 2, 2004 in the United States, and was met with mixed critical reception, while the general public received it favorably. Despite the mixed reception, the film was a box office success, grossing $487 million worldwide on its $80 million budget. ''Twin, Duo, and Two saw a 3D re-release in theaters on July 2, 2014 to celebrate its 10th anniversary. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — Twin, Duo, and Double, Twin, Duo, and Three, and Twin, Duo, and Forever — and a television series. Plot Lance and Alissa Woodard are an 12-year-old twin who lives an ordinary life with each other. At school, Lance and Alissa got into trouble after being pushy each other during class and sent into detention. After their parents, Jenny and Dave Woodard have a little talk with them, Lance discover that discovered a threat from the mysterious Evil Bandit. He try to tell his parents about it, but they do not believe Lance due to his "imagination during his childhood", expect for Alissa, she still believe him. The next day, Lance and Alissa meet Blues, a blue-haired woman who is popular in her hometown, and tried to help them. While their parents gone, Lance and Alissa is bored of the chore until they started playing role-play. After the role-playing, they discover that four man, Jeff, Bob, Mike and Joe arrives to rob their house. However, Lance and Alissa sets trap that would let them tells the truth that they were hired by the Evil Bandit. As Alissa try to tell them who is the Evil Bandit is, they started to escaped from them, much to Lance's dismay. At school, Lance told everyone that he stop the henchman of the Evil Bandit, while Alissa tried to tell them she help him, but he interrupts her. After Lance taking the credit while still discover the Evil Bandit, Alissa thinking that Lance doesn't need her anymore and decided to move to her new room, leaving Lance alone in his own room. During the school break, Alissa wanders off alone, while Lance felt bad about his sister. After a while, Lance realizes that someone has already sneaked into the home, stolen everything and captured his parents. Alissa discover that Blues was the Evil Bandit, as she follow her to her hideout. Realizing what happened, Lance want to save his sister and rallies his friends to stop Blues and her henchman. As Blues explaining her evil scheme to Alissa, she plans to abandoned this city and making way for new real estate for expanding her business. Lance and his friends sneaks into his lair, but open conflict ensues. While Lance's friends battle with Blues' henchman, he save Alissa, Jenny and Dave, and apologizing to her for taking the credit. Blues, as she started to get rage, is going to kill them, but Jenny knock her unconscious. Blues and her henchman were arrested for their crimes, Lance and Alissa were proud by their parents. The students and the neighbors celebrate their victory. Lance and Alissa hopes that the next day will be only the beginning for them. Voice cast * Spencer Klein as Lance Woodard, a smart and clever 12-year-old boy who is Alissa's twin brother. * Dakota Fanning as Alissa Woodard, a fun-loving 12-year-old girl who is Lance's twin sister. * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Blues, Lance and Alissa's best-friend-turned-arch-nemesis and the boss and leader of the Evil Bandit. * Maya Rudolph as Jenny Woodard, Lance and Alissa's mother. * David Hyde Pierce as Dave Woodard, Lance and Alissa's father. Coming soon! Production Julie Young came up with the concept for Twin, Duo, and Two in 1997 during the production of Edwin & Triston (in which Young directed), Naturia, and Angel Quest. She envisioned the film as a "twin" animated comedy. Young's original inspiration was her childhood with her siblings, Young Scott Young and Young Nova Young. Young also took inspiration from the 1998 Disney film The Parent Trap. Young began work on the film with Dallas Sharp, Nadia Hanson and Zaiden Fischer, shortly after Angel Quest finished production. By early 2000, Young had drafted a treatment with Sharp, Hanson and Fischer that bore some resemblance to the final film. Young, Sharp, Hanson and Fischer pitched the story to Paramount Pictures through its feature animation division with some initial artwork in January that year. She and her story team left with some suggestions in hand and returned to pitch a refined version of the story in March. The film was originally developed under the title of Twin Frenzy. In July 2000, the Los Angeles Times reported that Julie Young was working on a then-untitled project that would eventually become Twin, Duo, and Two, albeit nothing else about the film was known at the time. The film would be animated with computer-animation, rather than traditional hand-drawn animation that had been done with PFA's twenty-nine prior films. In December 2001, production of the film officially began after the release of Paramount's first computer-animated film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and David Silverman, who had quit his job at Pixar, joined in the same year to co-direct the film with Young. Eventually, an early promotional teaser trailer of the film was attached to the DVD and VHS release of Liche, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and Edwin & Triston in 2003, which it shows various CGI animation tests that Paramount created on Maya software. Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Twin, Duo, and Two was animated in-house at Paramount Feature Animation's headquarters in Hollywood, California. More coming soon! Music : Main article: Twin, Duo, and Two/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by John Debney. The soundtrack album was released on June 29, 2004, by Hollywood Records. Release Twin, Duo, and Two was released in theaters on July 2, 2004, in the United States and Canada. The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "some rude humor". After the success of the 3D re-releases of Titanic and Princess and Prince Adventures, Paramount re-released Twin, Duo, and Two in 3D on the 10th anniversary of the film on July 2, 2014. Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys with a paid Kids' Meal order. Paramount Kids and Nickelodeon promoted the film with several promotional spots, alongside the sweepstakes for the film's merchandise and the ''Twin, Duo, and Two'' video game, which appeared on Nick.com but later expired on July 5, 2004. Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released in June 2003, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Rugrats Go Wild, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, and Freaky Friday. * The first theatrical trailer was released in October 2003, and was later released with Good Boy!, Brother Bear, Elf, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Cat in the Hat, The Haunted Mansion, The Little Princess, Cheaper by the Dozen, Peter Pan, and Teacher's Pet. * The second theatrical trailer was released in February 2004 and was shown with Clifford's Really Big Movie, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Home on the Range, Shrek 2, Garfield: The Movie, 2 JeremyToons 2, Around the World in 80 Days, and Spider-Man 2. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in May 2004, the second one was released in June 2004, and the third one was released in July 2004. Video game Main article: Twin, Duo, and Two (video game) A video game based on the film was released on June 26, 2007 for PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home media Twin, Duo, and Two was first released on DVD and VHS on December 14, 2004. Both releases included a 5-minute short film titled Double Twin Times, which takes place after the events of the film. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. Another single disc release was released July 22, 2006, and the next year a new 2 disc release with extra features on June 14, 2004. It was later released on Blu-ray in North America on April 5, 2011, and on Blu-ray 3D on February 10, 2015. A second Blu-ray release from Paramount for the film was released on June 5, 2012, as a part of Paramount's Paramount 100th Years releases. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018. Reception Coming soon! Sequels Main article: Twin, Duo, and Two (franchise) Twin, Duo, and Two was followed by two sequels: Twin, Duo, and Double (2007) and Twin, Duo, and Three (2010). While the first sequel received similar acclaim from critics, the third film, however, got some mixed reviews but was still a box office hit. A fourth and final installment, titled Twin, Duo, and Forever, was released on September 20, 2019. Spin-offs Television series : Main article: Twin, Duo, and Two: Double Madness Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film